Tai
Interlude Wiz: All hero's rival, especially over authority Boomstick: And Today were going to pit together the 2 most competitive people in the Digimon universe Wiz: Tai & Agumon, The leaders of the Digidestined Boomstick: And Matt & Gabumon, Tai's #2 Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Tai & Agumon Wiz: Tai and his friends went to summer camp in the summer of 1995 when they were promised certain fun and adventures. Boomstick: Then they were shot at by a rainbow hole with Tomagachis before they were sucked up by the whole to a cyberchase and met interesting creatures known as the Digimon. Wiz: And one specific Digimon that became Tai's best friend is Koromon, who protects Tai from danger then learned to digivolve in which he became... Boomstick: ...The Fire-Breathing Dinosaur named Agumon. Wiz: Agumon is the rookie level of Digimon who has claws for attack and his own fiery move known as Pepper Breath. So along with the Digi-destined, they protect the Digi-world from a variety of evil Digimon. Boomstick: Which includes an Elvis impersonating Monkey-like Digimon named Etemon. Wiz: But like the opponents they fight on the way, their friendship became strong as well, also making them powerful, even powerful enough for Agumon to Digivolve further into the Champion leveled Digimon, Greymon. Boomstick: And unlike cute and cuddly Agumon, Greymon is two stories tall and is strong. Wiz: Making him strong enough to overpower the other Digimon in the Champion level mode, his Pepper Breath has been even replaced with a powerful fire attack known as the Nova Blast. Boomstick: But the bondness and its power did not stop there, as Greymon can digivolve further into my personal favorite form, MetalGreymon, the hybrid of a robot and a Fire-Breathing dinosaur in the Ultimate Level form. Wiz: His Chrome Digizoid armor is made of the toughest metal in the Digiworld, making the metals in the real world feel like pieces of paper. Boomstick: And then there is Agumon's Mega-Digivolve form, WarGreymon, a Digimon who lacks in normal Dinosaur size but makes up for it by having to be the most powerful form of all. Wiz: He dons a pair of gauntlets, best known as the Dramon Destroyers, a set of gauntlets proven to be powerful enough to destroy evil Dracon-like Digimon. And he carries a Dream Shield, a powerful defense tool to block even the most powerful attack from a Mega Digivolved Digimon. Boomstick: And his own powerful attack is the Terra Force, in which he makes a big ball of energy from the atmosphere to fire and obliterate foes coming in contact with it. Wiz: But the power of this digivolve lineup, or any other for that matter, is not to be toyed with. If any form takes too much damage, or if they get exhausted, they will revert back to their previous form. Digimon li can fight and think automatically, but they do get powerful from the friendship they get with their human partners, without it though, even digivolving is impossible to accomplish most of the time. Boomstick: And too much of the dickness can cause a dangerous form of Digivolving, like when Tai accidentally caused Greymon to Digivolve even further to fight off another Greymon, but His Greymon ended up digivolving into the scary SkullGreymon, fortunately when Tai regretted on what he did, SkullGreymon reverted back to Koromon, before digivolving back to Agumon. Wiz: Though Tai is brave and courageous, he is that way for his own good and for the friends he cares about, which lead him to the Digiworld in the first place. And when he and the rest of Digi-Destined learned the necessary humility and responsibility, they defeat an evil Digimon named Apocalymon, thus saving the Digi-World and Real World from being deleted forever. Boomstick: Nowadays, Tai and Agumon become UN Diplomats of the Digital world. Tentomon: Does this Information Super Highway have a rest stop? I gotta go potty! Agumon: You should've gone before we left! Just hold it! Matt & Gabumon Wiz: Born in Japan, Yamato Ishida was young boy when his parents divorced, his younger brother going with his mom while Matt went with their dad. Boomstick: At the age of like 11, Yamato, AKA Matt, went to summer camp with his best friends, Tai, Sora and Izzy. Wiz: Along with his little bro TK, smart Joe, and drama queen Mimi. Boomstick: However, one day it began snowing, and when the group came out from their cabin, 7 meteors crashed down on them! THE END! Wiz: Actually, they crashed right next to them, and rose up, revealing to be the digivices. Boomstick: Then they got sucked in to a water black hole. Weirdest day at camp EVER. Wiz: Matt woke up in the digital world to find he had Digital Monster with him! And this Digimon was known as Tsunamon. Boomstick: But nobody cares about that guy...But we all love-!!! Tsunamon digivolve to.....GABUMON! Wiz: Matt became Gabumon's partner, and the two went on several adventures along with the other members of the Digidestined. Boomstick: Later on, it was revealed each member of the Digidestined had a crest representing the biggest part of their personalities. And Matt got the Crest of Friendship! Hahahaha. RIGHT. Wiz: What's so funny? Boomstick: I mean, come ON! He stole his best friend's girlfriend and didn't help his juniors who respect him highly fight an evil, digimon Hitler! Wiz: Well.... Boomstick: Anyways, Matt became a guitarist, then then the first ASTRONAUT to land on Mars! Wiz: And eventually married Sora and settled down with 2 kids.... Boomstick: Well, probably. That could just be some guy saying that! I mean there is gonna be like 4 movies this Fall. Wiz: But Matt isn't much but a regular human with a scientific destiny without his partner and close friend Gabumon! Boomstick: Gabumon uses his signature attack, Blue Blaster to fight! However, it has to have the dumbest name ever. Wiz: Gabumon also uses several horn attacks, like the creatively named Horn Attack or Little Horn. Boomstick: Gabumon isn't actually very tough on his own, but when he becomes his next form...LOOK OUT!!! Gabumon digivolve to.....GARURUMON!!! Wiz: Somehow, lizards can become wolves, as Garurumon is clearly a wild, fast animal of the night. Boomstick: Who likes the sound of the harmonica. Wiz: Garurumon uses the Howling Blaster is used to breathe high tempature flames, melting metal. Boomstick: Using the Slamming Attack and the Garuru Thrust, no one survives being slammed into. Wiz: Using the Ice Wall, no attacks can penetrate through this icy shield. Boomstick: Except for fire or something spinning incredibly fast. Wiz: That's....oddly specific. Boomstick: Using the Ice Fang, Garurumon freezes whoever he bites. Talk about frost bite!!! Wiz: Next up is Weregarurumon. Garurumon digivolve to.....WEREGARURUMON!!! Boomstick: OH GOD, WEREWOLF!!!!! Wiz: Weregarurumon is a Ultimate level digimon with the speed and strength of a super human Boomstick: Just say it Wiz Wiz: He has the speed of a werewolf Boomstick: There you go Wiz: Due to becoming bipedal it lost its speed, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Boomstick: Its kicking techniques, which it unleashes using the leg strength it inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, so its jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon Wiz: His attacks are both powerful and deadly, Boomstick? Boomstick: OK! Wolf Claw cuts the opponent to pieces with the sharp claws on both of its hands. Garuru Kick is a normal kick but can hurt...a lot Wiz: And his most powerful attack? Boomstick: OH YEAH!!! Engetsugeri! Wiz: What did you say?! Boomstick: I'll put this in English for you... Circle Moon Kick! Wiz: Can you explain what it does? Boomstick: Sure. He turns in a full circle and releases a shock wave! Wiz: Is that it? Boomstick: Yep! Now next is Wiz and Boomstick: M'e'''t'a'l'''G'a'r'''u'r'u'''m'on!!! Boomstick: HEY!!! Wiz: I'll explain this okay, take the day off Boomstick: I'll be in the bathroom (Boomstick walks off) Wiz: MetalGarurumon is an Android Digimon.Not only has it retained its natural keenness when it underwent metallization, but it can also pulverize the opponent with the countless weapons concealed throughout its body, whose number is rivaled by those of MegaGargomon, the high-temperature counterpart to the low-temperature MetalGarurumon. Boomstick: Hey Wiz! I'm back! So my turn? Wiz: Yep Boomstick: ''' '''It radiates invisible lasers from the four Laser Sights on its snout, and because it is able to analyze the targets before it using all of its sensors, such as infrared rays and X-rays, it is impossible to escape MetalGarurumon even when among the darkness outside of its field of vision. Also, it can release beam-shaped wings from the arms extending from its back, allowing it to fly about the Net Space at extremely high speed. Wiz: Now some attacks... Boomstick: Metal Wolf Claw spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. It's like being in the fridge for a few hours! Wiz: Grace Cross Freezer launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden in in his entire body Boomstick: And Garuru Tomahawk fires missiles from his chest Wiz: And as with every single digimon out there, if the run out of energy they de-digivolve to their rookie or training forms Boomstick: But hey, if you are covered with chrome digizoid armor, you have the right to kick ass Matt: All my life as been a lie! Gabumon: You mean your not a real blonde? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatons are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (The battle begins with Matt having another of his all-time lows. He was told by another evil digimon that Tai was his worst enemy. Gabumon, who was right beside him, tries to get him to talk.) Gabumon: Matt, whats wrong? Matt: This has happened to me before! I don't know what to do! Gabumon: Well, its up to. and you already know me, I'll follow you no matter what! Matt: That MegaGargomon told me Tai was my worst enemy. If he is not lying, then I'm going to fight him. Gabumon: Matt... Matt: Come on Gabumon,we are going to find Tai! (Meanwhile Tai is walking around with Agumon) Tai: Oh boy what I beautiful day. If Sora was here... Agumon: Forget it Tai, Matt has her. Tai: Ay, you probably right as always Agumon: Speaking of Matt... here he comes! (Matt walks and stops a few feet in front of Tai with a pissed offed look on his face) Tai: Hey man, whats wrong? Matt: You! Some digimon said you're my worst enemy! Tai: Oh not again Matt: Yeah! Gabumon! Gabumon: I'm sorry about this Agumon, but I'm loyal to Matt! Agumon: Oh for Anzulongmon's sake. Not again!!! FIGHT! Matt: Lets go Gabumon! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (A stream of water comes from his mouth and straight at Agumon) Tai: Look out! Agumon: Pepper Breath! (The two attacks collide and cancel each other out) Gabumon: Little Horn! (Gabumon headbutts Agumon and Agumon gets slammed into a rock) Agumon: Claw Attack!!! (Agumon rushes at Gabumon and slashes at him) Matt: Cmon... (Gabumon dodges the strikes) Agumon: Claw Uppercut! (He uppercuts Gabumon and slashes him in the belly, making Gabumon bleed a little) Matt: Gabumon! (Matt's digivice beeps) Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON! (Agumon looks up at Garurumon) Tai: Lets turn up the heat! (Tai's digivice beeps) Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!!! Greymon: NOVA BLAST! (A blast of fire comes from his mouth) Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (A stream of blue flames come out of his mouth and the two attacks collide and Blue Blaster gets the upper hand) Greymon: UHG!!! Tai: Cmon Greymon! Greymon: Tail Whip!!! (Greymon swings his tail around and launches Garurumon into the air) Garurumon: (Wilhelm scream) (Garurumon lands on the groundc with a loud thud) Matt: Garurumon! Garurumon: I'm ok Greymon: Nova Flame! Garurumon: Garuru-Barrier! (A barrier of ice forms in front of him which quickly melts away) Garurumon: Aw, crap! Greymon: Great Horns Attack! Garurumon: Garuru-kick! (Great Horns attack gets the upper hand againt Garuru-kick) Garurumon: AAHHHHGGG!!! (Greymon launches Garurumon into some trees) Matt: GARURUMON! (Matt runs to an unconsiousn Garurumon) Tai: Huh, guess that's that (Matt stands next to Garurumon, who is not moving) Matt: Garurumon... (Matt's crest starts to glow) Garurumon: Garurumon digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!!! (Tai and Greymon stare at WereGarurmon in disbeleif) WereGarurmon: My turn! Circle Moon Kick! (WereGarurumon turns 360 degrees and unleashes a shock wave, hurting Greymon) Greymon: OW! WereGarurumon: WOLF CLAW!!! (WereGarurmon strikes Greymon and knocks him down, making him de-digivolve back to Agumon) Agumon: Ah, Tai! Tai: Don't worry, I'm coming! (He runs to the dino, who is weakened) Tai: Lets bring out the big guns! Agumon warp digivolve to... WARGREYMON! Weregarurumon: Oh no! Wargreymon: Great Tornado! (Wargreymon spins at a fast speed and goes toward WereGarurmon) WereGarurumon: Oh, jeez (The attack gets a direct hit and makes WereGarurumon de-digivolve back to Gabumon) Gabumon: Well... this is awkward Matt: It's not over you know Gabumon: Yep Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon! Matt: Time to end this! Metalgarurumon: Garuru-tohmohawk! (A missile fires from his chest and goes directly at Wargreymon) Wargreymon: Brave Shield! (Wargreymon deflects the missile) WarGreymon: Great Tornado! MetalGarurumon: Grace Cross Freezer! (MetalGarurumon fires all his weapons in his body and fires) WarGreymon: Oh no! (He uses his brave shield and struggles to delflect the weapons) Matt: We got him! MetalGarurumon: METAL WOLF SNOUT! (A giant ball of absolute zero forms and MetalGarurumon throws it) WarGreymon: TERRA FORCE!!! (A giant ball of energy forms in WarGreymon's hands and he throws it) (The two attack collide and the two attacks struggle to get the upper hand) MetalGarurmon: AH! (He adds more power to the beam and Metal Wolf Snout evolope both WarGreymon and Tai) MetalGarurmon: Garuru-Tamohawk! (He fires another missile out of his chest and the missile explodes, shattering WarGreymon and Tai) Matt: Jeez... (MetalGarurumon dedigivolves back to Gabumon) Matt: Man, that was rough K.O! Results Boomstick: AGUMON! NOOOOO!!! Wiz: While Agumon and his digivolved forms could've held up to most of Gabumon's attacks, Gabumon's trump card was the advantagous typing and mass weapon variaty. Boomstick: You see Agumon line is a Fire-Vaccine type while Gabumon line is a Water-Data type. We all know water is stronger againt fire so it meant Agumon stood no chance in the long run. ''' Wiz: Also, Tai might've been the more strong willed of the two, but Matt is more strategic and level headed of them. '''Boomstick: Looks like Tai and Agumon were freezer-burned Wiz: The winner is Matt and Gabumon Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... OC Battle Royal COMING SOON!!! Who do you think will win Tai & Agumon Matt & Gabumon Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016